Call Of Equestria
by keih the rEveiwer
Summary: all is normal in equestria. until a new power emerges. cordis die. WARNING NO LITTLE KIDS OR CHILDREN UNDER THIRTEEN
1. Chapter 1

I do not own my little pony, or call of duty

**WARNING**

the following fic is rated t for violence, blood, minor gore (only a little bit), and LOTS of guns, oh and swearing. lots of swearing. and drugs. on with the fic

**Call of Equestria Chap.1**

It was a sunny day in the small town of Pony ville. The sun was shining, and every pony was busy. Either shopping,or relaxing. It was the calmest of calm days. The vibrant town was beautiful at this time of year. The bright red strawberries and dark blue blueberries were in full bloom. The flowers were sparkling and seemed to beckon any pony to come and take a sniff of their fragrances. It seemed as though nothing could disturb the peace. Until the moment that a strange stallion walked into one of the busiest stores, Sugar cube Corner.

He wore a black cloak, concealing every part of him except his hooves and eyes. The only thing you would think that was stranger than that was the odd scars on his left front hoof. He walked up to the counter and placed a bit on the counter.

Mrs. cake, one of the owners of the establishment, was very suspicious at the sight of this. So she slowly walked up to him from behind the counter, plastered a smile over her face, and spoke. "good afternoon sir! what would you like?" As she said that, she noticed 3 more stallions enter, each with cloth covering their face and goggles over their eyes.

They all had arm patches that looked like a tower on a cliff, they were brightly colored orange that seemed to glow. To top it off, they were encircled by 5 point shield that was the same fluorescent orange. Their uniforms were the typical military green, with hoods reaching over their necks.

At the sight of this she immediately turned to the strange stallion. "Are those your friends over there?" she asked nervously. the strange stallion then spoke to them in a foreign accent. Mrs .cake noticed a few words but not all of them. all she got was "shoot" and "store". she then quickly pressed a button under a shelf after hearing this. She didnt know what mistake she had just made.

Meanwhile, at the Pony ville police station.

All of the brave stallions and mares at the Pony ville memorial Police Station were wrapping up a day of boring phone calls, alcohol abuse, and cleaning the 9MMs. Not much happens on a normal day of work. However, this was about to change.

As if on Que, an alarm went off and all hell broke loose. The alfalfa squad was the unlucky box of souls to get picked. As they approached their target, the ground was kicked upright i front of them. One of them decided to investigate. The name of this stallion is unknown, but he was preferred to be called "Stretch". The green pony moved up. only to drop a second later. His black mane soon shined as the dark red blood soaked in. His bright, neon green coat was streaming with the dark liquid. He wasn't dead. Yet. He looked up at his comrades. He then uttered his final, most painful word. he said"goodbye..." Then... his pulse stopped.

This was but the first of the casualties in the firefight. As the team began firing at the enemy sniper, they realized that they couldn't hit it. He was too far away. to hit. By now, they were right in front of the shop. as they began to enter, a Sub Machine Gun fired a torrent of bullets on the team. a white mare by the name of white water, got hit. she fell to the ground and crawled away as fast as her broken arm could pull her.

the end of Chap.1


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own my little pony, or call of dutyI do not own my little pony, or call of duty black ops two.

**WARNING**

**The following fanfiction involves blood, gore, guns, swearing, and a drug cartel.**

**Call of Equestria Chap.2: a glimmer of hope**

The two remaining police stallions were bunkering down behind a door. They were trying to get in only to be cut off by a barrage of gun fire. Then one of them, a blue stallion called dark rider, got an didnt realize that they had a mark 44 A.U.D.O rider then pulled out a tear gas bomb from his saddle bag, pulled the pin, and threw it in. As they ran in, the gun fire continued. They were quickly mowed down, the blood spraying everywhere. as white water saw this, she radioed the chief of police. "We need assistance! they killed the rest and im mortally wounded!". After she said this , she fell unconcious. The chief of police knew exactly what to do. "Seargeant! get me the Navy S.E.A.L.s!".

meanwhile. at the Navy SEAL base...

The base wass all quiet on the outside. In the boxing training ring, Harper, a veridian colored stallion with a brownish grey mane, was training with his partner Mason. Mason was a burnt ceana pegasus with a black mane. As they threw punches at eachother, Mason pulled an uppercut which was followed by a quick pulled into a left hook and that led into a stomach punch. Mason grabbed Harpers hoof and pulled him onto the ground, spitting on him in the process. They didnt notice that the Admiral, an orange unicorn with a yellow mane, had stepped into the ring.

He then took an airhorn out and blew it in Masons face. "The hell was that for bastard!" yelled Mason. the Admiral then answered"you have one hour to get your men ready".

"Ok ok sheesh. Sweet Celestia what is going on in this world.". In the briefing room, the admiral told it all. "At 0700 hours, we recieved a distress signal from Sugarcube Corner. Appearently, a group of terrorists calling themselves Cordis Die, have killed a small police force and taken a mare named whitewater hostage. Your mission is to move in and elliminate these forces and rescue all hostages. Go". And with that, the SEALs boarded a vtol and flew twords sugarcube corner

**wow. i cant believe i did that. well seeyou in chap. 3: a new trooper. SO SHORT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**call of equestria chap.3: hostage rescue**

** As the VTOL landed outside of pony ville Mason and his team shot at least 15 mercs on the way out. the rest of the way through town was smooth sailing. But as they reached sugarcube corner, they were shocked to find dead civilians and a few mercs already dead. as they went inside, the auto turret was shut down automattically. Crosby, a red pegasus with a golden mane, stood guard at the door as Mason went upstairs and Harper checked the kitchen. As mason got to the top of the stairs, he heard a voice in the room labeled Pinkiemana Diane Pie.**

He opened the door to find a merc with a Kap 40 held up to a pink mares head. He shot the merc with his type 25 and said"you alright? did that bastard hurt you?" . pinkie answered" no, but he tried to do unspeakable things to me.". mason checked the rest of the rooms but no other pony was there so he ran downstairs. Harper came out with white water and took her to the hospitle while Mason was upstairs.

later at the SEAL base.

"hey i got a new message." said Mason as he looked at his computer screen. when he clicked on it, a video poped up. in the background, a c with a triangle was written in blood. then a stallion with a cloak appeared. Mason jumped back in surprise. "thats the same one that ordered the attack on sugarcube corner!?"he chokked out. the stallion on the video then said this shocking message. "come my friends... tis not to late to seek a newer world. in the name of cordis die... i am raul menendez.

Mason hacked into the inernet system and found out it was sent to every computer in the world. sent by a network called "cordis die" he hacked even further and found out the leader was raul menendez."raul fuckin menendez. who knew. a former drug cartel leader is now a wanted terrorist." he said with duisgust. raul menendez was a former drug cartel owner untill his sisters death at the hand of a dark green unicorn with a thirst for vengence. his name was woods.

**please review this peoplez untill then R R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry guys. i lost my entire chaptor plus all the rest of my chapters do to the monster called my mom. i am just going to shoot myself.**


	5. back online

**back online peoplez. ok i have posted that if you are under thirteen(or at least ten) you cannot vew this story. violators will be prosicuted.**


	6. a new recruit

**i do not own call of duty, or my little pony.**

**Chapter 5: New recruit**

On the E.S.S (equestria S.S) Celestia, a large and sophisticated carrier, it was barely quiet. Large VTOLs were taking off and landing. Many ponies were scrambling around the deck, some to their ships. Some to the barracks. While others had other plans. As Mason and Harper bordes the Celestia, the Admiral waited for them at the Bridge. When Mason and harper got there, the Admiral opened the door with his magic. They went through a darkened hallway to an elevator lift. the light in it was a bright red. at the bottom, they were led through ayet another darkened hallway to the most secretive operations in the ship took place. the briefing room for the JSOC (just start on cilling them already) in the center of the room was a small screen. it was a holographic projector. "gentelcolts, this is Salazar." Salazar looked up. he had snakelike eyes and a few scars. he had a venom green mane with a white coat. Harper looked at him. and felt like something was wrong. "hey where did you find this farmer?" the Admiral answered slowly. "he was selected by Defalco. i dont know why."

1 hour later...

"Ok team. listen up." Mason said. he was informing a group of JSOC commanders on what the next mission was."tian zhao. He is the chairman of the international equestrian coalition forces." he pressed a large button with his hoof. a picture of a large broad shouldered pegasus appeared. the hologram was in blue so you couldnt tell what his colers where."hes are target. but first, we need to defend key positions from his SDC forces. first, we believe he is to strike Fillydelphia.i have already sent in 4 guards and a claw to guard the area and to keep the communications online. our base is the bulk of their attack. the key positions here are the comm tower, the cooling tower, and a power generator. if two of these positions fall, move in to secure and defend central they take that, our base is down and its open season on 'delphia. gentlecolts, Dismissed."

3 hours later...

As harper and mason focased on punching eachother in the ring, salazar watched in duisgust. he was a top notched fighter and watched to many daring-doo movies, he thought he could beat them both head on. he walked into the ring and attempted to jab Harper in the eye with his hoof. it missed and harper pulled him and tossed him over his shoulder. This hurt salazar and he attempted to knock mason's and harper's head together, however, mason grabbed him in time and knocked HIS head into harpers. in the end, Mason won."you have a lot of work to do to get better newbie.".


End file.
